A Heart of Prada
by Lynndermen
Summary: Massie and the Clique are back! They face new challenges, new boys, and *gasp* a new student! Thanks for all of the support ily guys! Tell me if there's any fan fics you want me to read! Plus check out my other story "Vampiress" It's about this Vampire.
1. Introduction

**Massie Block: **Just met the newest Hawtie. So over Derrington. But will an ADD girl get in the way of her romance?

**Alicia Rivera:** Everything seems to be going fine with Josh, until she finds out that he's been seeing someone…

**Dylan Marvil: **Needs to get a boyfriend faster than she can slurp down a diet coke.

**Kristen Gregory:** Kristen's life is thrown in Jeopardy-Literally! When Kristen wins the "Smart" competition, Jeopardy offers to put her on the show!

**Claire Lyons: **Is seeing a new boy? Will the new boy make Cam jealous, or will Claire find herself falling in love with her revenge boy?


	2. Chapter 1

**The Block Estate**

**The iPad**

**7:35 pm**

**August 15**

"What?!" Massie screamed as she read the September newsletter from OCD. "No way!"

Her Clean and Clear face pushed closer to her iMac's bright screen. Massie carefully scanned the email again to make sure she hadn't been mistaken about what her eyes read.

Dear OCD Students,

Welcome back to another exciting year! Our theme of the month is "generousity", so we've decided to help out ADD by offering a scholorship to 3 top students. Below we've listed the scholarship winners and who will be their guide for the first three months. Guides were chosen based on how low their grades are. If you are a successful guide your grade will be raised up one letter. Guides will be expected to include their scholars in their social and acedemic group.

Kathy Laurens 8th Grade (Guide: Lacey Lewis)

Carla Troy 7th Grade (Guide: Massie Block)

Leslie Hazuka 6th Grade (Guide: Emily Banks)

Have a nice week!

Principal Burns

This could not be happening. Not only would Massie have to tow around a LBR but now all of the school would know that she was barely getting passing grades.

"Ugh!" Massie groaned slamming her manicured hand down on her iMac keyboard.

This called for an emergency IM chat.

**Massiekur: **OMG! Did u check out the newsletter??

**Holagurl**: H/O I haven't checked my email yet.

**Sexysportbabe**: Yes! It's so cool isn't it? I mean now there's going to be people like me.

**Bigredhead: **Yup, but do you know what's even worse? I totally gained weight over the summer!

**Clairebear: **Yeah. I ttly ah-gree w/ Kristen.

**Massiekur: **Uh Kristen? Kuh-laire? Hello? Did u see wat It said about me? I have to walk around with some LBR.

**Holagurl: **Ugh. My email won't open. O well. Can't be that bad.

Massie rolled her eyes. Couldn't they see what a disaster this was? She wondered of they were just too stupid too realize how horrible this was.

**Massiekur:** We need to do something!

**Sexysportsbabe: **I would Mass, but I g2g and finish up my pre study.

**Clairebear:** Same here Massie. I have to work on my audition lines for a new movie coming up.

**Bigredhead:** I need to go find a new diet plan.

**Holagurl: **Sorry Massie! I have a date with Mr. Ralph Lauren. Ha ha. U know, Josh?

One by one all of Massie's friends logged off. She never felt so, deserted. It looked like she was on her own.

OCD 

**Parking Lot**

**8:25**

**August 22**

The moment Massie Block's Prada covered feet stepped out of the Range Rover she was greeted by a dainty girl with black hair and olive green eyes.

"Hey you must be Massie Block, right? I'm Carla," the girl said offering Massie her hand.

Massie glanced at the girl's outfit. She was wearing a Hollister top and some Abercrombie sweats.A classic example of the ADD fashion.

"Uh yeah. That's me," Massie said turning back to the Range Rover.

Slowly all of her friends emerged.

"Oh my gosh!" Carla shrieked when she saw Claire. "You're Claire Lyons, right? I'm your number one biggest fan!"

Claire smiled. "Yeah I'm Claire Lyons. But around here I'm known as Claire."

Alicia and Massie rolled their eyes as they pretended to look for someone in the parking lot.

"You know we starred in the Daily Grind," Massie snarled.

"Oh yeah. I saw you too!" Carla smiled. "I'm so glad I met you guys,"

"Okay Pretty Committee. Let's move," Massie commanded ignoring Carla.

The girls positioned themselves so that Massie was in the center. To the left of her was Claire and Kristen. To the right was Alicia and Dylan.

"Uh Car-luh. You stand behind Dylan. Don't get any closer than ten feet to us," glared Massie.

"Okay!" Carla happily agreed.

As Massie walked down the halls of OCD she was greeted warmly.

"Hey Massie!"

"Have a fun summer?"

"So glad your back!"

Smiling Massie exhaled. Everything was perfect. Her public didn't care that she was a babysitter or an almost failure. They still loved her. Just as she thought of this, a cute boy walked up her.

"Hey baby, what's up?" the boy said smiling.

No boy had ever talked to her like that. Massie sort of liked it.

"Oh hey, my name is Massie Blo-" she started coyly as she tucked a lock of her slightly wavy hair behind her hair.

"Michael!" Carla cried.

"Carla?" the boy asked as he stepped away from Massie.

"I can't believe it!" Carla shouted. She turned towards Massie to explain. "We used to um, date in 6th grade."

"Cool," Massie exclaimed. "I hear we have English Class together…"

She loved competition.

OCD 

**English Class**

**9:15**

**August 22**

"So class," Mrs. Rooney droned. "I need you to fill out these forms."

Massie pretended to flick a piece of piece of flint off of her Armani blazer as she gazed around the room. She sighed. Mrs. Rooney was the most boring teacher 8th grade teacher alive.

Suddenly she felt her cell phone buzzing.

**937-395-1829: **Hey. Mrs. Rooney is so boring right?

Massie didn't recognize the number but she replied anyways.

**Massie: **Who is this?

**937-395-1829: **It's me, Michael.

Massie's eyes immeadietly lit up. She stared around the room and saw Michael staring at his black Juke.

**Massie: **Oh Hey. Let me add you.

**Michael:** Okay. Hey do you mind if Carla joins the conversation?

Yes! Massie wanted to yell, but she held her tounge. Maybe she could get Michael the same way she got Chris.

**Massie: **yeah sure. She's great.

**Carla: **Hey! What were you talking about?

**Massie: **Oh I was just telling Michael what a babe he is.

Massie looked over at Michael. She could see his face turning red as he pushed back his brown hair. He slowly began to smile. Then she turned her gaze over to Carla. Carla's face was red but in an angry sort of way. She was glaring at Michael.

Smiling Massie applied some lipgloss. This was getting interesting.

**OCD**

**Science Class**

**10:15**

**August 22**

Claire quickly got in her seat and looked around at her fellow classmates. She silently said their names to herself. _Livvy, Emily, Lorel, Kiku, Derrington, Kemp, Massie, Alicia, Michael, and Cam._

The moment she saw Cam her heart dropped a million feet. He looked as perfect as ever. His dark black hair slowly fell over his green eye.

She sighed. Cam was the only thing she could think about these past few days. He was her life.

_Buzz Buzz_. Her cell phone was ringing.

**Massie:** Did you check our Michael? He's a total H.A.R.T. And he's going to be mine.

**Alicia: **Ehmhygawd! So true!

Claire looked over at Michael. He looked like a brunette version of Cam. She sighed again.

**Claire:** He looks like Cam.

**Massie: **Get over him Claire! Go date someone new.

**Alicia:** Just not Josh.

Groaning Claire put down her cell phone. Alicia still wasn't over the Josh thing. She was about to pick up her cell phone again when her table partner (A new boy) spoke.

"You shouldn't be texting in t the middle of class you know," he smirked as he pushed his shoulder length blonde hair behind his back.

Claire rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she yawned. "LBR."

The boy just smiled and went back to his work. A few minutes later though he looked at Claire again.

"You know, you really don't know me….do you?" He asked.

"No," Claire snapped as she bent down to text message Kristen.

"I was in Dial L for Loser, I'm Kevin" he began.

"Don't care," cut in Claire. Usually she'd be nicer, but with the Cam drama she just wasn't in the mood to be the good one.

"Well anyways, I'm an aspiring actor too!" He cried.

"Yay,"

"So my point is, is will you go to the Halloween dance with me?" Kevin asked as he slowly scooted closer to Claire. "I like to date girls with brains."

That last statement knocked Claire back into reality. Maybe this would be a good revenge plan. I mean after all, he wasn't that bad looking. If only he cut his hair a bit, Claire was sure Cam would be jealous.

"Sure!" she said loudly as she looked to see if Cam had heard her conversation.

He had.


	3. Chapter 2

**Range Rover**

**3:58 pm**

**August 22**

**"**Why is she here?" whispered Alicia as she stared at Carla.

"I _had_ to bring her along or else my mother wouldn't let me go shopping," Massie growled. "She thinks that I'll be best friends with this girl or something."

"She's like another Claire though!" Alicia whined as she looked towards Claire. "No offense."

Carla was sitting facing Massie, Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. Claire chose to sit with Carla. The two girls were whispering and giggling with each other, but every now and then Massie saw Carla look up and glare at her.

After this happened about 30 times, Massie started to get annoyed.

"Uh Car-luh? Stop staring at me. Do you, like, have a problem or something?" She asked as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah, I do." Carla muttered.

Massie rolled her eyes. This girl obviously had no idea what she was up against.

"I know Michael way better than you do Massie. Just stay away from him. He's mine," Carla continued.

"What are you talking about?" Massie asked. "He ah-viously dumped you! It's not like you would dump him!"

Actually Massie didn't know if this was true, but she assumed that she was right since Carla didn't look like the type of girl who would dump a hawt boy like Michael.

"I'm warning you Massie," Carla mumbled as Issac pulled up to her house. "I'll get you if you try to date Michael."

Massie laughed to herself as Carla got out of the Range Rover. What could a nobody like Carla possibly do to an alpha like Massie? Massie wasn't stupid though, so she decided to start Operation Carla.

**Rivera Estate**

**Alicia's Room**

**5:25 pm**

**August 22**

Alicia yawned as she stretched out on her custom made bedspread. She smiled. Her life was so perfect. Sometimes Alicia even suspected that her life was even better than Massie's!

After all, Alicia _was_ more beautiful than Massie.

"Ding," her computer beeped.

"Josh!" Alicia cried as she hurried to get to her pink dell.

**JoshLauren:** Hey Leesh. What's up? Get on iSight okay?

"Ehmygawd!" Alicia screamed as she walked-ran over to her bathroom to touch up on makeup, and hair. As soon as she was done she quickly turned on iSight.

Josh was sitting in his room with a laptop on his desk behind him. He looked great. His dark hair was mussed up a little bit which gave him a little bit of a bad boy look.

"Hey Leesh," Josh smiled. "Guess what I got over the summer?"

"What?" Alicia asked as she cocked her head to the side.

"A picture with Ralph Lauren!" he answered as he grabbed the laptop off his desk.

"Ehmygawd!" Alicia cried, feeling a bit jeleous. "You're so lucky!"

Josh quickly typed in a few words and a shot of Ralph Lauren, Mrs. Lauren, and Josh popped up.

"My parents are good friends with them now," Josh said proudly as he turned the screen towards Alicia.

"Ding!" Went a computer.

Alicia pulled up her Buddy List, but then realized it was coming from Josh's computer.

The font was tiny, but Alicia could see what the message was before Josh pulled it away.

**Secretxcupid: **Hey Josh, done with the Ew-lica thing yet?

Alicia gasped. "Josh! How could you do this too me!"

Josh wasn't looking at the screen though, and he quickly turned off iSight and logged off.

So much for having the perfect life.

**Guest House**

**Claire's Room**

**8:00 pm**

**August 22 **

"I don't know Layne, I like Carla, but Massie ah-viously doesn't like her," Claire complained into her Dial L for Loser cell phone.

"Claire, Carla seems like you only more dramatized. You should stick up for her," Layne answered in her Dr. Phil tone. "Your names even start with the same letter!"

Claire knew that Layne was right. But deep down inside of her, Claire knew that she'd rather be mean to a new girl than loose Massie's friendship. It wasn't just because Claire knew that Massie would bring her down, but also because Claire really did value her friendship with Massie. When Massie wasn't acting all superficial and mean, she was really fun to be around.

"I gotta go Layne. My mom's calling," Claire lied. She didn't want Layne to think that she was stuck up.

"_Cleh, Cleh,_" her phone rang again. It was Kevin.

"Hi Kevin," Claire said as she rubbed her forehead. She wasn't in the mood to talk, but didn't want to hang up on him.

"Hey, Claire. You sound pretty upset. Are you okay?" Kevin asked concerned.

"Yeah just a little tired," Claire sighed. "I have a lot of homework."

"That's not true," Kevin stated seeing right through her innocent "I'm tired" act. "I bet it has something to do with that new girl Carla."

Claire's eyes widened. Kevin actually knew what he was talking about. Cam was always supportive, but he never really seemed to assert himself in anyway-except to break up with Claire.

"How'd you know?" she asked unable to contain herself.

"I'm a good observer," Kevin replied. "That's how I won myself a part in Dial L for Loser."

"Oh! So what part did you play again?" Claire asked him genuinely interested.

"I played Abby's boyfriend's best bud," Kevin answered.

As they chatted on, Claire felt her heart start to flutter. No! She thought as she desperately checked her pulse. My heart belongs to Cam and only Cam!

Unfortunately her body was thinking differently, and she felt herself noticing things about Kevin that she never noticed before. Like how he said "coolio" instead of "cool".

Claire knew that if she was to keep herself from falling for Kevin, she'd have to take control of her feelings. She wondered if there was any good therapists in Westchester.

**Apartment #34**

**Kristen's Room**

**9:58 pm**

**August 22**

Dear Kristen Gregory,

Congratulations on winning the state's "Smart" challenge over the summer! We believe that you have the potential to be on Kid's Jeporady. Please fill out the form attached and mail it back by October 30. Thank you!

Sincerely,

The Jeporady Crew

"Oh My God," Kristen whispered as she read the letter to herself.

Kristen's mother had entered her in New York's "Smart" competion where Kristen had to compete against the states smartest kids. At the time, Kristen thought that it was a waste of time, but now she took it all back. She was going to be on Jeporady!

She turned over the agreement letter and read it.

_I, the legal guardians and/or parents of ­­­­­­……………………agree to let ……………………….be on the Jeporady show. If…………………..wins the first round, he/she may be on for many months. I agree to let …………………………stay in Hollywood for as long as he/she is on the show._

_X……………………………………….._

Kristen's smile slowly faded away. That would mean that she would be famous, but then again Massie might hate her like she hated Claire when she first hit it big. Also, Kristen would be seen as a nerd to the entire United States of America. She had some serious thinking to do.

Of course her brain was up to it.


	4. Authors Note Number 1

**Authors Note: **

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing. Chapter 2 is up. Should I include Carla's POV, or just stick to the P.C.'s POV? Thanks for your advice! **

**Lynndermen**

**P.S. Tell your friends about "A Heart of Prada". I need more feed back!**


	5. Chapters 3

Marvil Estate

**Kitchen**

**7:30 AM**

**August 24 **

"Dylan, you should get ready to go. Massie's almost here," Dylan's maid Flora said, as she looked out of the Marvil's window. "It's Monday, so you shouldn't be late to school."

"Yeah, yeah," Dylan grumped as she stared at her computer screen.

She ran her fingers through her hair as she searched for "Diets that will work" on Google.

So far Dylan had no luck finding a new diet plan and she was starting to get annoyed. She needed to be on a diet to attract boys. Her mom had a special about that last Feburary on the Daily Grind.

Ever since Kemp and Chris rejected her, Dylan didn't have enough confidence to ask another boy out on a date. It was ah-viously due to no diet, so for the last eight days, Dylan had been searching the internet for (elite) diets.

Unfortunately the only diet that Dylan hadn't tried was one where all you ate was rare Chinese herbs. The problem was, was that the herbs were very hard to find, and so they wouldn't arrive until three more weeks! Dylan could _not_ wait that long.

Dylan sighed as she got up from the table. She hoped Massie or Kristen would be able to think of a new diet.

She needed a boyfriend ASAP.

Note: I'm really bad at writing Dylan's point of view. Don't worry-Next chapter will have more Dylan in it. (There's some more Dylan stuff later in these chapters)

OCD 

**Hall Way**

**10:45 AM**

**August 24**

"So Kristen, did you think up a good plan for Operation Car-luh?" Massie asked as she peeked over her shoulder to make sure Carla wasn't sneaking up on the Pretty Committee.

Kristen wasn't looking at her though. Instead she was staring at her Palm Pilot.

"Kristen!" Massie snapped. "Hello?"

Slowly, Kristen raised her head up to look at Massie. "Uh, no. Sorry Mass, but I have a lot on my mind. You know about the Jeporady thing."

Massie glared at her. "You'd better not go Kristen. I don't want to be seen as a nerd."

Actually that wasn't the reason why Massie didn't want Kristen to go on Jeporady. Massie couldn't bear to have anyone that she knew be more internationally known than her. I mean she already had to go through the whole Claire thing.

"Bring," rang the bell. It was the end of break.

"Ugh. Think of one 'Kay?" Massie asked as she walked away from Kristen.

So far her day wasn't going that well. It seemed to Massie that Claire seemed to actually_like_ Carla. Plus Michael hadn't asked her out to the Halloween dance yet!

As Massie walked over to the locker rooms to change for P.E. Alicia ran up to her.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie screamed.

Alicia looked like a mess. Her hair was dull and tangled. She was wearing make-up but it looked like a 5th grader had applied it. Massie hadn't talked to Alicia all weekend, but she had just assumed the Rivera's went on a weekend trip.

"What's up with you? And why are you running?" Massie asked as she walked with Alicia over to Alicia's locker.

"Josh is so dead to me," Alicia cried as she hit her locker with her iPhone.

"What? What happened?" Massie inquired.

She had never seen her friend like this before. Even when Alicia's dad wouldn't let her go shopping (which in Alicia's book meant the end of the world), she still managed to whip up an ah-mazing outfit.

"He's been cheating on me!" Alicia answered as she angrily slammed her locker door. "I bet he's secretly dating Claire!"

Massie knew this wasn't true.

"No way! Claire is still totally in love with Cam!" Massie said defending her friend.

"Point," Alicia said as she slowly raised her breraggled head off of her locker.

"Besides, we'll catch the boy snatcher," Massie said confidently.

Massie grinned. And then so did Alicia.

OCD 

**Cafetira**

**12:00 PM**

**August 24**

Usually Claire loved lunchtime. She would learn new gossip, get a break from boring teachers, and get to try the newest sushi selection. But today she dreaded it since Carla insisted that she was going to sit with Claire and the PC.

"She's going to insult you, you know," Claire had warned her.

"I can take it," Carla had answered as she flipped her black hair behind her ears. "Besides Michael is sitting next to Massie today, right? I want to make sure that nothing happens between them."

Claire didn't want to tell her no, so now here she was in this sticky situation.

"Hey Massie," Claire said cheerfully as she sat down. "Uh, Carla wanted to sit with us."

"Sure!" Massie said smiling brightly.

_What's wrong with her?_ Claire thought. Then she saw Michael. Of course, Massie wanted to show him how nice she was.

"Hey Mike," Carla said as she pulled up a chair. "How was class?"

"Fine," Michael began. "I-"

"So Mik_ey_, " Massie said sweetly. "How was PE?"

Claire could see what Massie was doing. She was trying to figure out who Michael liked more. Massie or Carla?

"Oh, PE was sweet!" Michael answered enthusiastically. "We got to play dodgeball-Hey! Kevin, come over here and tell Mass about PE!"

As Michael turned away, Massie glared at Carla.

Carla glared back defiantly.

"Hey," Dylan asked Massie. "Does anyone know of a new diet I can try?"

"Do I look like my name is Jenny?" Massie asked.

"No," Dylan said.

"Then why do you expect me to be all Jenny Craig?"

This time though no one laughed except for Claire. Alicia was scanning the room for potential boy snatchers, Kristen was looking at her Palm Pilot, and Carla and Dylan were frowning at Massie.

"That was mean," Carla said. "Dylan really cares about diets, don't you Dylan? The Daily Grind had a special about how diets attract boys"

"Yeah," Dylan sniffled. "I do. And that's the same episode where I got my diet obsession from!"

Carla brightened up. "I know the perfect diet! My mom is on it.

"Fatso," Alicia whispered.

Carla ignored her. "You should go on the Progresso soup diet,"

"Really? I think I've heard of that one," Dylan said as she leaned closer to Carla. "I didn't look in to it though because it's for _poor_ people."

"Well that is true," Carla said thoughtfully. "But you can put the soup into a fancy thermos or something, and say it was home cooked in Italy."

"Great idea!" Dylan agreed as she hugged Carla tightly. "I love this girl! She's thinks of the best ideas."

Claire could see Massie was getting angry, but she had no words to comfort her friend with.

Block Estate 

**Massie's Room**

**6:00 PM**

**August 25**

"So, any ideas?" Massie asked the Pretty Committee.

"Nope," Dylan said drinking some Progresso soup in a china bowl.

"Stop drinking that disgusting soup!" Massie cried as she rubbed her temples.

One by one, her friends seemed to be going over to the dark side (aka the Carla side).

Dylan tried to gurgle the soup in her moth, but ended up spitting some out on Massie's floor.

"Gross!" Massie said trying not to puke.

Dylan laughed and went into Massie's bathroom to wipe up the wet rug.

"I've got an idea!" Alicia cried getting off the floor.

"What?" Massie asked excited.

"We can track the computer with my dad's police kit. Then we could see who Josh has been dating!"

"What are you tah-lking about Alicia?" Massie asked as she picked up Bean.

"You know," Alicia whispered. "Operation, uh, Boy Snatcher?"

"I'm not talking about that! I'm talking about Operation Carla!" Massie yelled.

"Huh?" Claire asked as she looked up for Massie's iMac. "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing," Alicia said quickly as she looked at Massie.

Alicia swore Massie to secrecy about the Josh issue. She didn't want it to go public. Besides, Alicia _still_ didn't completely trust Cuh-laire.

"Who are you IM ing?" Massie asked.

"Kevin," answered Claire.

"Hey!" Massie cried. "Kevin. Isn't that that super nerd?"

Claire glared at Massie. "He's not a nerd."

"Yeah he is," Dylan said returning from the bathroom. "He actually knows like 30 places of Pie."

"It's pi," Kristen said looking up from her laptop for the first time since she had arrived.

"Whatever. Ask him if he has any suggestions about Operation Carla. But change the names," Massie interrupted.

Claire turned to the keyboard and typed the question.

**Clairebear: **Hey, I have to fill out this questionnaire and I need help on one of the questions. How would you drive away a girl or a boy that liked your boyfriend?

**AspiringActor: **Ha. Ha. That happened 2 me in 5th grade. Annoying huh? N E ways, here's the plan:

The moment Massie and the Pretty Committee read his plan, they knew it was going to work. With a few changes of course.


	6. Chapters 4

**OCD**

**The Room**

**10:30**

**August 27**

"I've decided to go on Jeopardy," Kristen announced to the entire P.C.

She had calculated that Massie would only be mad at her for about a week or so, and Kristen could handle that.

"What?" Massie shrieked as she got up off of a sofa. "Kirsten, you're supposed to be helping out with O.C.!"

"Sorry Massie, but Jeopardy is a great opportunity for me. You guys can definitely pull off Operation Carla with out me," Kristen answered as she gathered her stuff.

"Yeah Massie," Dylan said as she took out a thermos. "We can do this."

"Count me out," Alicia said as she walked over to Massie. "I need to find out who Jos-my friend's boyfriend is secretly dating-I've already found out that the person used the _public_ library at four P.M. yesterday to IM uh, her boyfriend. I have to check it out."

Kristen was becoming a little uneasy. If Dylan or Claire bailed on O.C., Kristen would get all of the blame.

"Don't worry Massie, Dylan and I will help you," Claire said brightly as she reached for Massie's hand.

Massie pulled away though. "I guess."

"Well it's settled then!" Kristen exclaimed, trying to mask her nervousness. "Claire, Massie, and Dylan will work on O.C., I'll go on Jeopardy, and Alicia will work on finding out who her friend's boyfriend is cheating with."

"Done," Alicia said as she fiddled with her slightly curled hair.

"Done," Dylan smiled as she sat down in one of the lawn chairs.

"Done," Claire agreed as she hugged Massie.

"And done," Massie mumbled grudgingly.

**OCD**

**History**

**11:35**

**August 27**

Massie smiled as she typed back a text message to Michael. He was ah-viously in love with her.

Suddenly Carla walked up to her.

"Mr. Shutz said that I have to work with you," she said with fake sugary sweetness.

"Uh, yeah." Massie answered smiling back at her.

Carla slowly lowered herself down into the chair next to Massie.

"You know what I've wanted to do the moment I saw you?" Carla asked.

"Uh, no," Massie said looking away from Carla's eye popping yellow Hollister T-shirt.

"This!" Carla cried as she smacked Massie's butt.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie yelled as she got up off of her chair. "Mr. Shutz! Carla-"

She stopped mid sentence when she realized people were snickering at her.

"What is your problem?" She asked them.

She looked over at Michael for support, but she saw he was laughing at her too. Suddenly Mr. Shutz came up to Massie.

"Ms. Block, next time go to the bathroom _before_ you come into class," he said sharply.

This made the whole class laugh even harder.

"What?" Massie asked herself. She turned around to look at her Sevens to see what was the matter.

"Car-luh!" She screamed. "What have you done?"

On the back of her jeans was a brown stain.

"Miss Block!" Mr. Shutz commanded. "Don't blame other people for your mistake, go to the bathroom now!"

As Massie ran over to the bathroom, her mind was thinking only one thing.

_Carla Troy Must Die._

**Public Library**

**Computer Room**

**3:58 PM**

**August 28**

"Shh," Alicia told Dylan as she hid behind a stack of books. "We can't be seen here,"

Dylan made a farting noise and then cracked up.

"Dylan! Stop it!" Alicia insisted as she glued her eyes to computer #14. "Don't blow our cover!"

Originally Alicia had no intention of bringing Dylan along, but Massie couldn't make it, Kristen was gone, and Alicia definitely did _not_ want to bring Claire.

Suddenly she saw two green Keds walk up to the computer.

"Claire!" Alicia cried. "She's the only one who would ever where Keds!"

"Wait a moment," Dylan said as she looked at "Claire's" shoes. "Claire doesn't have C M on her shoes."

"Well Dylan, Claire could have had a crush in Ew-lando on a guy that started with an M," whispered Alicia. "Duh."

"_I hope you know, I hope you know, this has nothing to do with you, It's personal, just myself and I-_" rang the Ked wearers phone.

"Hello? Oh hi Joshy. Yeah I'm online right now. Yup okay see you later!"

"Oh. My. God." Dylan mumbled.

**Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**4:00 PM**

**August 28**

"There," Claire exclaimed as she printed up Operation Carla.

**Operation Carla**

_1. Pretend that Massie doesn't like Michael anymore._

_2.Carla moves in on Michael._

_3. Humiliate Carla using the following steps:_

_ a) Impersonate Carla and send embarrassing messages._

_b) Spread Carla rumors._

_c) Steal back Michael _

"We need one more idea," Claire told Massie as she read over the list.

"Hmm," Massie thought.

"_Yap, yap, yap, yap,_" Massie's phone was ringing.

"Hold on," Massie said as she picked up her phone.

"_Cleh, Cleh, Cleh,_" Claire's phone rang too.

"Hello?" Massie and Claire asked.

"Ehmygawd," Came Alicia's voice. "You'll never believe who Josh was cheating with."

"Josh was cheating with someone?" Claire asked. "How come I never heard of this?"

"Long story," said Massie. She mouthed "I'll tell you later."

"Anyways, he was cheating with," Alicia began.

"Livvy?" Guessed Massie.

"No,"

"Kori?"

"No,"

"Faux-livia?"

"No,"

"Chris?"

"Ew! Gawd forbid!" Alicia screamed.

"It was Carla!" Dylan cried unable to contain herself any longer.

Massie looked at Claire and Claire looked at Massie. They knew what c) was going to be.


	7. Chapters 5

**Westchester Airport**

**Gate 6**

**8:00 AM**

**August 30**

As Kristen sat in a chair in Gate 6, she wondered what the P.C. was doing. She imagined that Massie and Claire had just gotten into the Range Rover. Alicia was probably putting the final touches into her outfit and Dylan was probably drinking some Progresso soup. For a moment Kristen wanted to be there with them. She felt special around her best friends, and treasured their time together.

"_Doo Dee Doo, Doo Doo Doo Dee Doo, Doo Dee Doo, Dee Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo Doo,"_ Sang her phone.

Kristen had recently changed her ring tone to the Jeporady theme song.

**Massie:** Your so D2M.

As Kristen read Massie's short text message, she realized that maybe she would be better off in Hollywood. After all, she _would_ be more famous than Massie Block.

**OCD**

**Cafeteria**

**12:00 PM**

**August 30**

"Whatever," Massie said loud enough for Carla to hear. "I don't like Michael anymore. Carla can have him."

"Yeah, he wasn't that cute," Alicia agreed happy that O.C. had become O.C.B.S. (Operation Carla/Boy Snatcher)\

"Yeah, he acted like a girl. Ugh," Dylan added throwing away her thermos of soup (She had more of it in her backpack).

Massie could tell that Carla had heard their conversation by the way her green eyes lit up, and how she stopped fiddling with her Pac Sun bracelet.

"Hey Mass," Michael called as he made his way over to the table next to the Pretty Committee's.

"Uh, hey," Massie said as she pushed back one of her cuticles.

"Hey," Michael said again, he was obviously confused by Massie's sudden coldness.

"Mike!" Carla smiled. "How was class?'

Michael checked to make sure that Massie wasn't going to ask him another question before he slowly replied. "Science was okay I guess. Nothing interesting happened."

Carla persisted though, and soon Mike was eagerly replying.

_What a shame_ Massie thought._They actually look sort of cute together._

This made Massie think about Derrington. They looked really good together. And he made her laugh.

Massie shook the thought out of her head. No way will stupid Derrick get in her way!

**OCD**

**Library**

**3:30 PM**

**August 30**

"Okay, end it with 'Your Lover, Carla'," Massie commanded as Dylan hurriedly typed up "Carla's" Email.

Kristen had left instructions on how to hack a computer, and luckily Claire understood them.

"Here's the email," Dylan said as she showed the P.C.

_Dear My Lovely Mike,_

_Hey babe. What's up? You know I heard Massie doesn't like you anymore. So I was thinking that we should go out again. Great idea, huh? Anyways if we're going to be BF and GF I should tell you my most emberessing secrets. (I read in Cosmo that relationships are based on trust)_

_5th deepest darkest secret: I use have to wear Depends (AKA Adult Diapers) instead of pads, since my period is extra heavy!_

_4th D.D.S.: I like to pretend I'm Orlando Bloom when no one is around._

_3rd D.D.S.: I have a pet leech, and I let him suck my blood every night._

_2nd D.D.S.: I make out with my hairbrush every morning to make sure I'm ready for you!_

_1st D.D.S.: I like to read Clifford and then act it out-You'll have to act it out with me!_

_Keep my secrets!_

_Your Lover,_

_Carla_

"Excellent," Massie smirked. "So ladies, should we send it?"

"Given!" Alicia exclaimed as she reached over and pressed "Send".

Step one of O.C.B.S. was finished.

**Block Estate**

**Claire's Room**

**8:00 PM**

**August 30**

**AspiringActor: **Hey Claire, what's up?

Claire looked at the IM and realized that Kevin was sending it from his phone.

**ClaireBear: **Where are you?

**AspiringActor:** Concert. I'm watching the Jonas Brothers with my cousin. She's crazy about them.

**ClaireBear:** Ehmygawd! I love them too!

"Clink!"

Claire looked at her window and saw that a small pebble had been flung at it. After a few seconds another one came flying.

**ClaireBear:** Hold on. Some wacko is throwing rocks at my window.

**AspiringActor: **Okay.

Flinging open the window Claire began yelling at the boy with the off white shirt and black jeans.

"What's your problem! Stop throwing rocks at my window!" Claire shouted.

"Great greeting," the stranger said as he flashed her a laser white smile and pushed back his-long blonde hair?

"Kevin?" Claire asked.

"Take a walk with me Claire," Kevin said as he held out his hand to Claire.

"Okay…" Claire replied looking back at her room. "Hold on. I need to make sure my mom doesn't suspect anything."

Claire walked over to her door and locked it. Then she took out a recording of her saying one of her audition monologues.

"_I know Amber. I just don't know if he's the one,"_ the recorded voice started.

As soon as Claire finished that, she climbed out of the window and joined Kevin. The walked slowly and didn't talk to each other. Just when Claire was beginning to feel a bit uneasy Kevin spoke.

"You still like him don't you," Kevin asked.

"Who?" Claire asked confused.

"Cam,"

Duh. Claire couldn't believe she didn't know who Kevin was talking about.

"No way! I totah-lly do nawt like-" She began as she shook her head.

"Don't," Kevin said with a pained voice. "I know you do, and I'm not holding it against you. I want you to get back together with him."

This was one of the reasons why Claire liked Kevin so much. He knew exactly what she was thinking.

"Thanks," She said as she flashed a sad smile in his direction. "This means a lot to me. And I really like you as a friend, so please don't let this ruin our friendship."

"I won't," Kevin smiled back.

Things were finally changing for the better.

**Note: More stuff about Cam and Derrington in the next chapter. Things start to heat up!**


	8. Authors Note Number 2

Authors Note (2)-Hey guys, I won't be able to post a new chapter today (2/4/08) because I'm super busy with HW. I promise that I'll post it tomorrow though! Thanks so much for supporting my story. Comment the story too if you want me to check out your Clique fan fiction! Thanks!

**Lynndermen**


	9. Chapters 6

**A.N.: Soo sorry that this was posted late. I had to go to a band recital. UGH. Now I have a ton of homework. Hopefully this will keep you satisfied until tomorow!**

**OCD**

**Math Class**

**2:00 PM**

**September 2**

Dylan stared around the room her eyes gleaming with hunger. Hunger for boys that it is! She checked the room for H.A.R.T. boys and found only two.

One was Chris Plovert, but he was ah-viously going to say 'no' to her, since he had recently dumped her in pursuit of Faux-livia.

The other one was a gourgeous red head. He had green eyes and rusty red hair. Dylan sighed. They would look so good together. Plus, he kept peeking at her, which Dylan took as a good sign.

At the end of boring Math, he walked up to her.

"Hey, my name is Alex," he said smoothly in an English accent as he ran his hand through his hair. "What's yours? By the way, your eyes are beautiful. So is your red hair. You're so skinny."

Somewhere in the back of her head, an alarm went off. Dylan flashed back to her mom's episode about abusers. Her mom had said that one of the signs of an abusive person was genetic compliments. But since Dylan had no idea what "genetic compliments" were, she didn't mind Alex's attention one bit.

"Mine is Dylan. Dylan Marvil. My mom is Merri-Lee Marvil," she said softly as she flipped her hair.

"Amazing," he said sweetly. "Hey, what'd you say you ditch your friends and come to my house after school?"

This took Dylan by surprise, but she grinned and nodded her head. "I'd like that."

The handsome boy smirked and gave her a note. "Read it later,"

Dylan swooned as the boy walked away. The Progresso soup had definitely helped her.

OCD 

**Health Class**

**3:00 PM**

**September 2**

"It's totahlly true," Alicia insisted as she leaned closer to Kori. "I have proof."

Massie smiled as Alicia fed the entire 7th period health class lies about Carla.

"Here's the picture," Alicia said as she handed Kori a photograph.

The photograph showed Carla in Depends. Actually Massie had hired a professional photoshopper, but it didn't matter. The girls were falling for it.

"Ehmygawd!" Kori cried. "She's in a diaper!"

Massie frowned at the use of her word, but said nothing.

"How'd you get it?" asked a B List girl named Lacey.

"I didn't, Massie got it," Alicia replied nerveously.

Massie shot her a Thanks-a-lot-for-putting-me-on-the-spot look and then coolly replied. "Michael gave it to me."

"I heard that Michael didn't like you anymore," Amber stated.

Inwardly Massie started to panic. This was nawt how she pictured the plan, but outwardly she remained calm. "That's nawt true, I-"

"Bring!" rang the school bell.

"Alright class, you're dismissed," called the Health teacher Mrs. Were.

Massie wiped her head with her hand and gathered up her stuff. Saved by the bell. As she was about to exit the classroom, someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Get out of my way!" she snapped as she ignored the person.

"Massie," said a voice.

She whirled around and realized that Derrington was the one who had tapped her!

"Go away Derrick. I don't want to talk to you," she muttered as she turned away. "It's over. Okay? After all you're the one who dumped me."

This was the first time that Massie had admitted that he dumped _her_. As soon as she said this she felt her heart drop. She realized that she _was_ missing Derrington.

"Massie, don't do this," Derrington mumbled.

Was he crying?

"I know that I made a mistake. It's just because I was mad at you—you never give me any attention. I know. It's not your fault. It's mine," accused Derrington as he shuffled his feet around.

Suddenly Michael appeared out of breath.

"Massie, who is this?" he asked when he saw Derrington.

"Nobody. He's a loser," Massie said coldly as she stepped toward Michael.

"I don't like Carla anymore Massie. She's so weird. She makes out with hairbrushes!" he cried as he went over to hug Massie.

Massie should have been elated. But for some reason she felt….empty. And she had absolutely no idea why.

Westchester Mall 

**Lucky Jeans Store**

**4:13 PM**

**September 2**

"Hey, where's Dyl?" Claire asked as she looked at Alicia.

"Donno," Alicia answered as she stared at some jeans. "I think she went off with Alex. That hawt soccer guy."

"Ehmygawd!" Claire exclaimed. "I heard that guy got expelled from this boarding school in England because he assaulted this girl!"

"Yeah, that's pretty serious," Massie muttered as she pretended to look at some dark wash jeans, when she was really wiping away tears.

"Guys! This is serious! Dylan would be in big trouble!" Claire cried as she tugged on Massie's sleeve.

"I can't believe you!" said a dainty voice.

Massie spun around. She saw that the voice had come from Carla. She was dressed formally today. With a white Chanel dress and high heels. Her hair was up in a bun, and as much as Massie hated to admit it, Carla was a 9.9.

"What did I do?" Massie asked innocently as she wiped away the last of her tears.

"You know what you did to me! I never did anything__ to you!" Carla screamed.

"Girls, I'll have to ask you to leave the mall," said a security guard as he frowned at them. "Crazy teenagers."

"LBR," Massie muttered as she marched outside.

"Well you didn't do anything to Massie, but you did something to me!" Alicia yelled.

Carla looked surprised like she didn't know what Alicia was talking about.

"Don't act stupid!" Alicia shrieked as she flung her Jimmy Choo's at Carla. "YOU STOLE JOSH AWAY FROM ME!"

Finally Carla looked like she understood.

"I didn't mean too," she muttered. "I was just upset."

"Whatever LBR!" Alicia cried. "Josh was mine!"

"Uh guys…" Claire muttered.

"Be quiet Kuh-laire," Massie commanded. Claire was so stupid sometimes.

"People are staring," Claire whispered.

Massie whipped her head around. She realized that Cam, Josh, Derrington, Kevin _and_ Michael were standing right there!

"Lessh," She stuttered as she pulled Alicia away from Carla.

Soon the girls were facing the guys. Claire was twiddling with her hair, Alicia's mouth was hanging open, and Massie was trying to keep her cool.

"You cheated on me?!" Michael cried angrily.

Now Massie was mad. "What do you mean? I thought you didn't like her?"

But Michael ignored her and pushed Josh.

"Stop fooling around with my ex-girlfriend you FREAK!" he screamed.

"She was the one who came to me!" Josh cried. "Honestly!"

"Yeah right you cheater!" Alicia shrieked, back in action. "Why did you IM her than? And text message her?"

"I swear I never did! All I ever told her was to stop IM ing me!" Josh insisted.

"You mean you're the one who _wanted_ to cheat?" Michael asked wildly.

"Claire we need to talk," Cam mumbled in the midst of the screaming.

"Yeah Massie, we need to talk too," echoed Derrington.

"You know _Derrick_ this isn't really the time," Massie snarled as she turned her back to him.

Claire's eye's widened when Cam asked to talk with her. She slowly nodded yes and was gone in a flash.

**Note: Cliffhanger! You'll have to find out in the next chapter if Massie and Michael make it!**

White Estate 

**Alex's Room**

**4:20 PM**

**September 2**

"Wow," Dylan breathed as she stared at Alex's room.

Her room was big, but his room was even bigger!

"You're so lucky! My mom would never get all of these expensive items for me. She's afraid I'll break them or something.

"I bought them by myself," answered Alex.

He acted as if the rare African mask ($100,000) was simply an ordinary decoration.

"My dad owns a ton of businesses and hotels," he explained as he grabbed a notebook off his desk.

"Wow," Dylan repeated.

"Let's take some time to get to know each other," he suggested as he took a mechanical pencil off a glass covered shelf (Labeled "Rare and Exotic 'Simple' Pencils).

"What's your favorite color?" he asked.

"Green,"

"Favorite animal?"

"Um…a Hippo!"

"Favorite number?"

This went on for a while until finally Alex looked content.

"Alright, now we're officially GF and BF," he smiled.

Dylan smiled back, but on the inside she was confused. This was going fast.

"Okay I gotta go though," she said. "My mom needs me at the show."

"Sure," he smiled. "But call me right when you get there, alright?"

"Okay," Dylan agreed.

She happily walked out of Alex's estate and hummed to herself.

She probably wouldn't be as carefree if she realized Alex was calling his driver…..


	10. Chapter 7

**McDonalds**

**Table 4**

**4:45 PM**

**September 2**

Claire twirled her Tiffany charm bracelet around her wrist as she listened to Cam.

"I want to get back together," Cam whispered as his green eye pierced into Claire's heart.

He had just said the pharase that Claire had been waiting to hear all summer long. But unlike her day dream fantasy, she didn't feel like her soul was opening to warm summer light; she felt like it was opening to spring. Nice for a while, but soon annoying.

"I want to too…." Her voice trailed off. She thought about Kevin. He was so consiterate and kind. Claire knew that he would never break up with her. So what if he wasn't a soccer player? So what if she had just wasted her entire summer moping? "But I'll need to think about it…."

Claire got up from the greasy McDonald's table and walked back outside, where the fight was in full heat.

It was nice to hear something besides broken promises.

**Note: Tell me who you want Claire to get together with! Kevin or Cam? (Sorry for the short chapter—Homework…ugh.**


	11. Chapter 8

**Summer Ave.**

**5:00 PM**

**September 2**

Dylan smiled happily as she walked back to her house. Usually she would insist on having her driver (Yuri) pick her up, but sometimes love makes you do crazy things. As she walked under a tree, she realized how pretty autumn was. Maybe she could suggest to Massie that reds, oranges, and yellows were in. After all, not only was autumn red, orange, and yellow, her progresso soup was too! The colors were ah-viously good luck.

Suddenly a car pulled up to her. Inside she saw Alex. He had changed his shirt, but his pants were still the same. Dylan noticed that they had red, orange, and yellow embroidery.

"Hey sugar, I didn't want to let you walk alone," he grinned as he got out of the car to walk with Dylan.

"Hello, Alex," Dylan burped out as Alex's driver pulled away.

Instead of running away in disgust, Alex laughed. His laugh was full like the summer sun.

"What are you doing this Friday night?" Alex asked her as the strolled down Moorepark Street.

"I'm going over to Massie's for a sleepover," Dylan replied as she kicked a rock out of the way.

"Well come over to my house instead."

"Nah," Dylan replied. "Massie would get really mad."

She continued walking until she realized that Alex was no longer by her side. She turned around just in time to see a blur of flesh roar past.

It took a moment for her to register the pain. Alex had slapped her! Stunned she looked at her lover.

His eyes were cold and unforgiving.

"Don't _ever_ think that your friends are higher than me!" he whispered.

Alex left Dylan on the side walk and started walking in the middle of the street in the opposite direction.

Dylan noticed that the slap had made her skin bloom a redish color.

_Atl east it's a lucky color_ Dylan thought. _Right?_


	12. Chapter 9

**Range Rover**

**5:20 PM**

**September 2**

"So do you believe Josh?" Massie asked impatiently, as she tried to console Alicia.

"I just don't know anymore!" Alicia cried into Massie's shoulder. "I can nawt believe he would do this to me!"

Sighing, Massie turned to look out the window of the Range Rover. She knew that she should be there for Alicia, but after all, she _did_ have her own problems. Massie mentally listed all of the reasons why she should stop going after Michael.

He ah-viously still has feelings for Carla.

He's sort of a dope.

Nobody knows him.

He went out with an LBR

He never told Massie she was a ten.

Then she went over the reasons why she should keep him.

He's cute.

He's not immature.

He's a total H.A.R.T.

She knew that she should kick him out of her life, but 'cute' should count for 2 points instead of 1, right? And H.A.R.T. should count for at least 3 points.

"Do you think I should go out with Kevin or Cam?" Claire asked to no one in paticular as they rode in silence.

"Cam," Massie answered mutely.

"Kevin," Alicia stated coldly. "He's more your type. You know, an EW?"

Claire's blue eyes widened. "What-?"

"It's all your fault that Josh left me! I mean, if _you_ hadn't cheated with him, he probably wouldn't have even thought about cheating with Car-luh!" Alicia accused.

"No way! I would so nawt-" Claire began, defending herself.

"Stop using the P.C.'s words!" Alicia screamed. "Come awn Massie! Let's walk! Let the LBR sit in silence!"

Massie let herself be pulled from the car, she wanted to think, and this was the best way to get Alicia to stop moping around.

Sometimes being mean was easier.


	13. Chapter 10

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**9:00 P.M.**

**September 2**

Claire sighed as she looked at Massie and Alicia. They were talking to Kristen via iSight, and all Alicia would talk about was how it was Claire's fault that Josh left her.

"I mean come awn! Why else would he leave me?" Alicia asked for the fifth time.

Kristen's aqua blue eyes shifted towards Claire. "You know Leesh, it would be easier to discuss this without _her_."

Alicia glared at Claire. "You're right Kris. Kuh-laire, get out of Massie's room. Go back to the guest house or something!"

Claire's eyes widened as she looked towards Massie for help.

Unfortunately Massie was still in her "thinking" mode and decided it might be easier if Alicia wasn't yelling at Claire.

"Kuh-Laire? Hullo? Go to the guest house, you're not needed here," Massie commanded, as she lazily rolled on her leather white sofa.

Slowly Claire got up and left the room. Right as she was walking down the dark hallway though, she bumped into something.

"Eeeeep!" she squeaked as she jumped away.

"It's just me," came a sad voice-Dylan's?

No, Claire decided. It couldn't be Dylan, because Dylan never sounded so out of it.

"Who are you? I'm gonna call security on you!" Claire screamed.

"Ehmygawd!" Massie's voice came from the end of the hall. "Dylan??"

As "Dylan" came into the light, Claire saw that she had a black eye and bruises all over her body.

"What happened to you?" Alicia asked as she ran towards her friend.

"It's nothing," Dylan answered quietly. "I just came by to talk."

Nodding, Massie slowly pulled Dylan into her room. "Tell us what happened!

"Nothing happened!" Dylan insisted. "I just did something wrong, and Alex made it right."

"Dylan!" Claire cried. "That's nawt how you set things straight! That's abuse!"

"Whatever," Dylan mumbled as she sat down on the sofa. "Just forget it."

"Dylan," Kristen's voice came from the computer. "This is serious! You _have _to tell the police about this!"

"No," Dylan said.

"You're in denial," Kristen shot back.

Claire sighed, sometimes it was easier to be in denial.


	14. Authors Note Number 3

**A/N: So OMG! I haven't updated this in like 12434455 years!! So sorry! So I'm gonna work on a chapter tonight, and I'll put it up soon**

**ILY guys!**


	15. Chapter 11

**OCD**

**8:25 AM**

**September 3**

"Come one Kuh-Laire!" Massie said as she stomped her foot (Which was wearing the newest Jimmy Choos).

"Why do we have to hurry so much?" Claire asked as she teetered on Target bought heels.

"Because I have to go and meet Michael! I want to make a good entrance with him into 1st period, and I want to make sure we're both a 9."

Claire sighed, but scooted after Massie. Claire wondered how Massie could've just blown off Derrington her long time crush, for Michael (who btw Claire knew that Massie didn't trust after the mall thing). Why couldn't Claire do that with Cam? I mean obviously Kevin was the better choice.

"Mike-yyyy!" Massie screamed across the courtyard as she let go of Claire's hand. "Come over here!"

Michael bounced over and smiled at his new girlfriend. He didn't show anyu signs of what had happened at the mall. His smile made it seem as if he had never gotten mad at Josh for flirting with Carla. Massie grinned back and leaned in to smell his cologne. It smelled cheap, and Massie made a mental note to take him on a shopping spree.

"Hey," he said. "What's up?"

"Oh nothing big," Massie smiled. "Just hanging out with you! Oh, by the way, do you want to go to the—"

"Hey! Mike!" Josh Hotz called as he ran up to them.

"Slow down!" Alicia cried as she power walked after him.

"Hey Leesh!" Massie silent begged her to make it seem like Massie's life was perfect. She didn't want Michael to know that she had insecure friends, let alone having him know that she was insecure.

"Uh, Hey!" Alicia smiled. Her acting was bad, but luckily Michael was too busy searching the courtyard to notice.

"Um, have you seen Carla?"

"No," Massie replied. "Why?" Her voice had an edge to it, and everyone knew why.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering where she was. You know, after the fight she doesn't seem to be hanging around with you guys. I just want to make sure she hadn't died or something," he said ackwardly.

"So, uh, Mike. I heard that you're facing Derring-Derrick for MVP," Claire cut in, saving Massie from an ackward moment.

"Yeah," Michael said flatly. "And I really hope I win because Derrick really treated Massie back. And you know I wanna get back at him,"

"It's fine," Massie said. "Just kidding!"

Her last comment seemed a bit strained though.

"dingling" Massie's phone indicated that she had a video call coming in. It was Kristen.

"Hey Mass! Claire! Leesh!" Kristen said. She noticed Mike and Josh. "Oh hi Mike, Josh.

"Hey!" Massie smiled as she leaned into hug her.

Quickly she whispered, "Is Dyl okay?"

Kristen rolled her eyes. "No. She's decided to stay with Alex."

Massie returned the eye roll and shot Kristen a "We'll-Work-This-Out-When-I'm-Not-With-My-Crush" look.

"Hey guys!" Dylan broke her way into the group, her red hair perfectly straightened. Alex walked up behind her.

"Hey," everyone said.

"Hey," Alex said.

"Hey," Josh and Michael said.

The girls stayed quiet.

"So I know that you said that your girlfriend was hot, but um hello? Dylan is _way_ hotter!" Alex boasted.

Dylan giggled and leaned in to hug him.

"We're not girlfriend and boyfriend right now." Alicia informed him with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "We're taking a break."

"Oh," Alex said in a knowing way.

"What?" Josh asked.

"Oh nothing," Alex replied smoothly. "It's nothing."

"No, tell me," Josh pressed.

"Well it's just that know one that I know have ever taken a break and then gotten back together. But I'm sure it's completely different for you guys," his smile warmed the area, and softened the otherwise cruel comment.

"Bring!" Alex was saved by the bell.

"Ehmhygawd!" Massie screeched. "I gotta go! See ya later Mikey!"

She did a quick search of his outfit and decided that even though none of the pieces were designer (minus the ah-dorable jeans she had bought him.) he was atleast a 9.4.

"Bye," he started walking away.

Not even a hug? Massie's heart pounded out S.O.S.

"Um, bye Josh." Alicia said halfheartedly and walked over to Massie.

"Bye," he leaned in for a hug, but was left hanging.

He straightned himself up and quickly hurried away.

"Bye Alex!" Dylan giggled sweetly. She opened up her arms welcoming a hug.

Alex politely refused it (making Dylan's smile droop) and then said:

"Bye my love,"

Before she could go, he lowered his head and kissed her firmly on the lips.

The girls gawked at how casual Alex had kissed Dylan. Their mouths still hung open until a teacher started screaming, "PDA!".


	16. Chapter 12

**OCD**

**9:30 am**

**Courtyard**

Massie impatiently waited for her friends to join her for some lattes. They seemed to be taking forever, and she didn't know why.

She was about to start talking to Elise, one of the B-listers so she wouldn't look like a loser, when she saw Claire heading over.

Smiling tightly, Massie grabbed Claire's arm and jerked her behind a tree.

"What?" Claire asked distractedly as she scanned the courtyard.

"Where were you?!" Massie screeched. "Why did you let me stand here like a LBR? God!"

Usually Claire would start in her apologizing routine, which is what Massie really needed at the moment (It showed who was "boss), but this time Claire seemed to brush her off.

"KUH-LAIRE!" Massie waved her hand infront of Claire's face. "HELLO?"

"Huh?" Claire jerked her head towards Massie. "Oh, sorry. I wasn't paying attention. Um, Dylan asked me if I could go with her to find Alex, you know since Kristen isn't here, so I'll see you around okay?"

"What?" Massie asked. But Claire was already moving away from her.

Massie felt more used than an old pair of converse.

**Author Note: Sorry this is so short. I'll update soon! (1/17/09)**


	17. Chapter 13

**Los Angeles **

**Jeporady Stage**

**9:30 am**

"Alright Ms. Gregory, this is the stage where you will be competing against other students in your age group,"

Kristen smiled at the assistant and then examined the stage. It looked just like the stage on TV minus the cameras that were positioned in various places.

"Over there are the students you'll be competing against,"

Turning to her left, Kristen saw two boys and one girl. All of them were LBRs.

"Hello, Kristen!" the girl approached her. She was wearing black slacks, and a white blouse with a small bow on the front. "I'm Rachelle Winks. I see that we will be competing against eachother, so after this chat I'm afraid I won't be able to talk to you any longer."

Wrinkling her nose, Kristen defiantly shook her hand quickly and then turned her back on Rachelle.

This competition was going to be easy.

OCD

**Hallway**

**9:30 am**

Alicia turned the corner, and continued marching down the hallways of OCD. She could see Josh's cap bobbing up ahead, and she was determined to talk to him.

She opened her mouth to say "Josh", but then stopped. Another figure had joined him.

She quickly went back behind the corner and peeked at the two figures. Their voices couldn't be heard, but she could see that it was a girl that Josh was talking too. The girl whispered something to him, and then patted his head. Then she left.

Josh stood by himself for a few moments. Alicia couldn't see his expression. Suddenly she didn't want to talk to him anymore. She forced herself to look away and then started off in the opposite direction.

"Alicia?"

Alicia stiffened. Then she slowly turned around. It was Josh.

"Umm.." She stammered. "I mean, what do you want _Josh_? I don't have time to tawk to you!"

He narrowed his eyes. "Good, because all I wanted to saw was that I didn't want to talk to you either! So stop stalking me!"

Angrily he ran off leaving Alicia behind. But for once it didn't feel like he left her behind, it felt more like she was the one who was walking away.


End file.
